


6:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide with worry when he viewed Martha Kent wincing from lower back pain.





	6:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide with worry when he viewed Martha Kent wincing from lower back pain and he suddenly remembered stepping on a crack earlier.

THE END


End file.
